My Only One
by DeathNoteMaker
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is enrolled in Kaibara Public High School, and is determined to live the rest of her life happily as was requested by her friends in the Feudal Era before she was ripped away from them by the left over power of the Shikon no Tama. Rewrite


My Only One

By: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or InuYasha, because we all know those rights belong to Natsuki Takaya and Rumiko Takahashi. I do own this fanfic, my ideas, and OCs though.

Category: Crossovers

Anime(s)/Manga(s): Fruits Basket/InuYasha

Pairing(s): The pairings will develop over time…

Rating: T+ (Will increase later)

Warning(s): Comical Violence, Language, Lemons (Later), Nudity, etc.

Genre(s): Action, Drama, Humor, Fantasy, Romance, Supernatural, etc.

Summary: Kagome Higurashi is enrolled in Kaibara Public High School, and is determined to live the rest of her life happily as was requested by her friends in the Feudal Era before she was ripped away from them by the left over power of the Shikon no Tama. Arriving there, she meets the future infamous Mabudachi Trio, and after some circumstances are named an honorary member – as well as the only one allowed to touch them.

A/N: Yes one and all, this is in fact the rewrite for my fic **_The Only One Allowed To Touch Them_**. This is due to my dissatisfaction with the original. I love the prompt, but there is just something about the way that I had written it that irks me. Plus some new ideas just wouldn't fit in the plotline I had laid out. Hopefully you all will enjoy this newer version, because it is taking a whole other turn from the first.

Enjoy! 8D_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>"You are now an honorary member of the Mabudachi Trio! You are also the only one allowed to touch us!"<em>

- Ayame Sohma

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1<span>**

Starting today was her first day in high school, and in a new town. Kagome Higurashi stood in front of the school gates with a determined look in her blue eyes, as she realized that this was the start of a new chapter for her. To think that just months ago she was stuck in such a deep depression mourning the loss of her friends from the past, that she had felt that she would never be able to move on. But that was then and this was now – she was done crying and moping about what couldn't be changed.

Talking with her mother and grandfather, she had been able to find herself in nice little apartment as well as the job as a priestess at the local shrine. Promising that she would be visiting on the holidays – if not for some reason she would make sure to call – Kagome began packing and got ready to leave. The day she was leaving, she stood in front of the Goshinboku before she left the shrine for this town – she promised to never shed a tear for the past again, to only remember her adventures and her friends fondly.

Like she had promised her friends, she would keep looking to the future with her head held high.

Clenching her fists, she stared ahead at the place where she would take that first step – Kaibara Public High School.

Now here she was in her new spring uniform – a white short-sleeve sailor style shirt lined with navy blue stripes on the collar and the bottom of the sleeves with a short like-colored skirt; instead of the brown penny loafers that seemed standard issue, Kagome was wearing knee-high brown lace-up boots with thigh-length blue socks underneath. The whole thing seemed to accentuate her maturing curves, and almost fit her like a glove – mostly around her chest.

While she missed her old middle school uniform, Kagome couldn't deny that she found her new uniform just as cute – though she wouldn't mind if the skirt was a bit longer.

Frowning as she tugged at the end of her skirt a bit – ignoring the other first years passing her, she tightened the grip she held on her bag and took a deep breath. While she had made it through middle school, she knew that High School was a whole different other monster. Kagome could only hope that she could make it through with everything that she had experienced in the Feudal Era. Taking a step forward, she lifted her head up and continued in an even pace. The breeze that kicked up as she stepped through the gates with the other first years ruffled her mid-back length black tresses.

A small smile of excitement brightened up her face, and caused a couple others that took notice of her to blush at the cute picture she made.

This was her new beginning – a chance for her to become the persons he wanted to be.

Getting into the assembly room, and listening to the introductory speeches by the Principal and some teachers. Kagome quickly grabbed the slip of paper that said what homeroom she was going to be assigned to from the curiously blushing second year – she deduced from the pin on his collar, who was handing them out. Scanning the paper, she saw the room number and decided that it would be best if she just found her class so she wouldn't be confused tomorrow. From what they have been told, they would be dismissed early after official introductions were done in their homerooms.

Holding the paper in one hand, she turned to leave the room but bumped into the chest of someone. Yelping a bit at the unexpected occurrence, she was thankfully able to keep herself from falling on her ass. Righting herself, she blushed in mortification as she looked up to lock gazes with shocked tea green eyes. Scratching the back of her head in embarrassment, she bowed slightly while holding her paper and bag down in front of her.

"Sorry about that, I guess I wasn't actually paying attention to what I was doing – are you alright?"

Tea green eyes blinked in surprise, and the surprisingly handsome boy with short black hair. Behind him stood a man that bore some resemblance to him, and he held the same shocked expression as he did. He seemed to pull himself out of whatever daze he was in, and brought a hand up to his mouth as he cleared his throat. "No it was partly my fault as well – I too had not been as careful as I should have."

Waving his apology away, she smiled brightly and held her hand out to him.

"Don't worry about it, we're both in relative good health and not missing anything important – my name is Kagome, Kagome Higurashi…a fellow first year if your lack of a pin is any indication."

Bringing a hand to his collar unconsciously, he nodded and the corner of his lip curved up a bit. "My name is Hatori Sohma – it is nice to meet you Higurashi-san."

She could tell that he didn't smile a lot, which kind of reminded her of a certain Western Lord – when he smiled, it was most likely due to him about to mutilate the one he was smiling at…well except for Rin. Retuning the smile with an even brighter one, she then sent one in the direction of who she could guess was his father.

Kagome noticed the clock hanging over the stage in the assembly room at the corner of her eye, and the fact that only a few people were actually left in the room. Deciding that she needed to hurry and make her way to homeroom, she brought her hands together in front of her face in an apologetic gesture – mindful of her bag and the paper with her homeroom printed on it.

"Sorry to cut this short, but I think we should be making our way to our homerooms – it was nice meeting you though."

Turning on the heel of her boot, she moved towards the entrance of the doors and only stopped briefly to wave back at him before disappearing through the doors. Standing there completely frozen in disbelief, Hatori Sohma didn't move until a hand landed on his shoulder. Green eyes looked over at his father, whom held a happy expression on his face.

"She was right, your mother was right – that girl…we will have to inform Akira-san about this."

For a moment, Hatori said nothing as he remembered the feel of the girl's body against his for the brief second – how he had braced himself to have to fulfill his duty and be transferred to an all-boys school with his cousins. But it didn't happen – here he was in this form as if it hadn't happen at all. Tea green eyes looked at the door in which the new enigma known as Kagome Higurashi had disappeared.

His father was right though, Akira-san would need to be informed – this girl could very well be a loophole in the curse that afflicted their family. And for the first time, he allowed himself to feel hope.

* * *

><p>Walking through the hallways, Kagome prided herself on the fact that she hadn't had to stop and ask for help but one time. Thankfully the said student had been passing out maps, but she wasn't thankful for the leer that he been giving her as he handed it over. She had made a mental note to avoid him and moved forward so the next person could deal with him. Holding the map out in front of her, she frowned and tilted her head a bit to the side.<p>

If this map was correct then she should be close to it…

"IF I'M CORRECT GURE, WHICH I'M SURE THAT I AM – OUR HOMEROOM SHOULD BE AROUND THIS CORNER!"

Jumping at the sudden voice shattering the silence of the hallway, Kagome turned around and stared wide-eyed at the two boys that came around the corner. One who seemed to be the one talking almost made her eyes fall out of her head at the resemblance he had to a certain demon lord in looks – though by the looks of it, his personality was **_waaayy_** off. Shoulder-length silver hair swayed with every step the boy flamboyantly made as he gestured towards his companion, and framed his pretty face. Amber eyes that seemed to sparkle held a confidence that was also exuded by his every move – something that she could admit was similar to Sesshoumaru's.

Surprisingly, she was reminded of Hatori-san from before. Why she didn't know, though it may have been the small darkness that seemed to cling to their very beings. Kagome had noticed it as she was talking with the green-eyed boy, and these boys held the same taint that he did. It was only due to the fact that it wasn't evil that kept her from trying to purifying it till she was sure of what it was.

"While I'm sure of your deduction, I really wonder if you have actually looked at the map Aya…"

Bringing herself out of her thoughts, she looked at the other with an assessing look. While Hatori-san was very handsome in a stoic fashion – like Sesshoumaru, and this "Aya" was in a more feminine way – this "Gure" held a suave charm like Miroku and similar looks. If she didn't know any better, she could've sworn that he was the perverted Monk incarnate. If the way he was staring at some of the love struck females that were now watching them.

Humming, she turned her back to them and looked down at the paper in her hands and then up at the door numbers and sighed.

"Man this place is just too confusing…"

A hand suddenly landing on her shoulder caused her to yelp and almost jump three feet in the air in surprise. Quickly writing herself, she glanced over her shoulder and came face to face with the Miroku look-a-like. Blinking at the all-too familiar grin being given to her, she almost tensed in anticipation for the request to bare his child. Charming brown eyes looked deeply into hers, and she could feel the assessing look in his gaze.

"Aya, it seems this beautiful young lady is in our homeroom – we should invite her along to walk with us!"

Dark gray bangs fell right above his eyes as he took a step back while keeping his hand on her shoulder, and glanced over his own. "Room 1-D correct?" The silver-haired boy seemed intrigued, but moved over to them with his hands on his hips and a frown on his face. Coming to a stop right next to them and leaned forward as his eyes scanned Kagome's stiff form up and down. Bringing a hand up to his chin, the amber-eyed boy hummed before giving the other a thumbs up and an approving grin.

"Yes, she is a beautiful princess among the plebeians! She just must accompany us in order to prevent her to be kidnapped by some fiend!"

Blinking incredulously – wondering briefly if this guy was on some kind of drugs, when her hand was suddenly grasped in his hands in a very familiar way.

"My fair maiden, please allow me to introduce myself – I am Ayame Sohma and this dashing gentleman next to us is my cousin Shigure…"

He gestures towards the gray-haired boy who was watching the scene with great amusement, and Kagome felt the side of her mouth twitch. Instead of laughing that guy could come and get his enthusiastic cousin under control! The feel of a soft hand grasping her chin brought her gaze from the silently laughing boy, towards the Sesshoumaru impersonator who was currently trying to woo her.

"Since it is obvious that we are going to the same place – allow my cousin and I to escort you to homeroom..."

It was only because of her not being able to reach her face that prevented her from slapping a hand to her face at the situation. What made it worse were the glares that were currently digging into her body from the seething females in the hallway. She could just tell that she was going to be **_popular_** due to this stunt. Letting a sigh slip from between her lips, Kagome closed her eyes and brought up a hand.

"Kagome, Kagome Higurashi… and as much as I would like to accept your offer – I'll have to decline …I can reach the room just fine on my own."

Not even caring of the surprise on Ayame's face, and the calculating look that Shigure was giving her. Kagome pulled herself from the slender boy's surprisingly firm hold, and patted down her uniform. Glancing up briefly down the hall, she noticed 1-D hanging over a door that she had passed down the hall – Kagome wondered how she didn't notice that absentmindedly. Holding the paper and her bag in front of her, she bowed slightly towards them and smiled politely.

"It was nice to meet you though – no matter how **_strange_** the meeting was…"

Turning on the heel of the white inside shoes given to them all, she tried to ignore the whispers that followed her. Ayame and Shigure watched her walk away, and the latter walked over to the silver-haired boy as he noticed the unreadable gleam that flashed through the other's amber eyes.

"Well that was interesting – That's the first time I've seen your charm being deflected Aya."

A smirked slithered onto Ayame's face, and he crossed his arms in front of him as he looked towards his cousin. "Yes – it seems that I've found the challenge that I've been waiting for Gure…"

Shigure's mirroring smirk was accompanied with a chuckle, "An interesting one at that – Good luck."

Flipping his hair with a hand, Ayame kept his eyes trained on the young woman who with little effort had captured his attention. Shigure shook his head, but he still kept his gaze on the girl that was sure to make things a little more interesting now. As if sensing their gaze, the blue-eyed girl stopped right at the door of their homeroom and glanced back over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

Yes, this girl was going to be entertaining.

This Kagome Higurashi.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>So I had finished this chapter last night, but due to my Microsoft Word 2010 being a douchebag – I had to restart due to it not letting me do shit like saving this chapter and other documents that I was working on. Thinking that I could just get it due to it autosaving, come to find out that no, I really fucking can't! So the ending of this chapter isn't as epic as I had it the first time. But sadly I cannot for the life of me remember how I typed it. Oh well, I'm off to the next chapter…<p> 


End file.
